2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards!
by GrapplingHook
Summary: FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS UP! Dipper and Mabel decide it's time to host an awards show for all of their dedicated fans on Fan Fiction (And of course Stan is charging us.) Over a 1.5 month process, YOU THE READERS will select and nominate and select the best of the best for several categories. Which story is the best? Who is the best author? Best WenDip story? Just to name a few.
1. Categories

Dipper and Mabel Pines sat at their computer reading yet another fan fiction story about themselves. "It's so weird reading about ourselves." Dipper says to his sister. Mabel can only nod her head in agreement.

"Although, this last one was really good." Dipper said as he closed the internet browser. "I feel the need to give it an award for not letting us die." Dipper laughs.

Mabel giggles along with him, when an idea pops into her head. "Why don't we have an awards ceremony for them!" She shouts.

Stan hearing the word award runs into the room. "Award show?" Stan scoffs. "That's the biggest way to scam all the famous, not to mention rich, celebrities to show up and pay for expensive food. I bet you two didn't know I went to the Oscar's back in 1983 and stole Meryl Streep's purse." Stan stares at the ceiling, reminiscing on the past.

"Who?" Dipper and Mabel ask in unison.

"She won best actress that year, come on!" Stan throws his hands up in the air before coming up with his own ingenious idea. "I have an idea. How about we hold an awards show here at the shack and I make everyone pay a one hundred dollar entry fee! And that won't even cover the food!" Stan smiles at his scam. "You two can host and send out invites! I need to prepare my wallet for this thing!" Stan says before running out of the room with Mabel and Dipper's mouth wide open.

"I guess we're hosting an awards show, bro." Mabel says, smiling at Dipper.

"Great. Now all we need is ideas for the awards..." Dipper trails off, deep in thought.

* * *

_**Good evening fellow fallers! GrapplingHook! here. I thought it'd be an interesting and cool idea to have a little Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Award Show. Giving the best Gravity Falls stories some recognition they deserve. This will be a four step process. So bare with me as I explain. **_

_**Step**__** 1:**__** Categories... Below I have several categories, but I am looking for more! This is what this first chapter will be used for. If you can think of a category not listed, PM or place it in the review section! Please no "worst of" categories. The point of this is to put good stories in the limelight! I will probably let this run a week or so before updating.**_

_**Step 2: Nominations... The next part is pretty self explanatory. Simply PM or review with as many nominations for as many categories as you please. The only rule is that it can't be yourself or your stories. You can put down one nomination for one category and be done, or put down five for all the categories. The amount of participation is entirely up to you guys! This will run for about 2 to 3 weeks with an update just to bump it up and get a solid amount of nominations.**_

_**Step 3: Voting! The fun part, eh? I will most likely have a poll all set up for you guys to vote right off my profile or the link provided in the story. PM'ing me your choices would also be acceptable. This step will run for 2 to 3 weeks with a bump for an update.**_

_**Step 4: Ceremony: The final step, the announcement! All you guys have to do is sit back and relax while Dipper and Mabel announce the winners! I will also shoot a few PM's to get some short speeches from the winners! This will happen in early to mid December!**_

* * *

_**Step 1: Here are the categories I currently have with a short description for each. (It should be known that the story must have been published in 2013 to be eligible for all categories. However, entries that were published in December of 2012 and have been updated in 2013 will also be accepted. Regarding incomplete stories, the stories nominated should be either completed, or over 10 chapters long if incomplete. New stories would be ineligible (Except for certain categories such as best line.) You may still nominate stories under 10 chapters long, provided they are finishing up or reach the threshold when the ballots are created.**_

**2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Award Categories (Faller Awards):**

**Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction (Alex Hirsch Award):** _This award will go to the best of the best. A story that shows Originality, has superb Character Development, excellent use of Details, a Plot Structure that's easy to follow, invokes a response in the reader, and impeccable Mechanics will win this award. _

**Best Gravity Falls Crack-Fic (Fiddleford H. McGucket Award): **_Let's face it, we all enjoy a good, well-written crack fic. The best crack-fic (follows same criteria as Best Fan Fiction ) will win this award for making us laugh, be disgusted or other wise and has earned the right to be called depravity falls. _

**Best Gravity Falls One-Shot (Tyrone Award):** _A One-Shot will consist of one chapter (may be in a collection) that follows the criteria of the Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction. This one-shot simply did it all in one chapter._

**Best Gravity Falls Adventure Genre Story: **_This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Adventure genre. _

******Best Gravity Falls Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual Genre Story: **_This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Angst, Hurt/Comfort or Spiritual genres. _

**********Best Gravity Falls Crime/Drama Genre Story:** ___This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Crime or Drama genres. _

**Best Gravity Falls Family/Friendship Genre Story:** _This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Family or Friendship genres. _

**Best Gravity Falls Fantasy/Sci-Fi Genre Story: **_This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Fantasy or Sci-Fi genres._

******Best Gravity Falls General Genre Story:** ___This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the General genre._

**Best Gravity Falls Horror/Suspense/Tragedy Genre Story: **_____This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Horror, Suspense or Tragedy genres._

******Best Gravity Falls Humor Genre Story:** _____This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Humor genre._

**Best Gravity Falls Mystery Genre Story: **_This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Mystery genre._

******Best Gravity Falls Parody/Poetry/Western Genre Story:** _____This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Parody, Poetry or Western genres._

**Best Gravity Falls Romance Genre Story: **_This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Romance genre._

******Best Gravity Falls Supernatural Genre Story:** _This award will be given to the best story that correctly falls under the Supernatural genre._

**Best Gravity Falls Rated K/K+ Story: **_This award will be given to the best story with a K or K+ Rating._

******Best Gravity Falls Rated T Story:** _This award will be given to the best story with a T Rating._

**Best Gravity Falls Rated M Story: **_This award will be given to the best story with a M Rating._

**Best Gravity Falls Story With 25K+ Words (Dedicated Author Award): **_This award will be given to the best story that has a word count of at least 25,000 words._

******Best Gravity Falls Pinescest Story:** _This award will be given to the best story that best ships Mabel and Dipper together._

**Best Gravity Falls WenDip Pairing Story:** _This award will be given to the story that best ships Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines together._

******Best Gravity Falls Other Pairing Story:** _This award will be given to the story that best pairs any shipping other than Wendy X Dipper and Dipper X Mabel._

**Best Gravity Falls Crossover Story: **_This award will be given to the best Gravity Falls Crossover Fic._

******Best Gravity Falls Dipper and Mabel Bonding Story (Mystery Twins Award):** _We all love when the Mystery Twins pair up on an adventure and learn something about each other, themselves or someone around us. Their strong bond is one of the reasons why we fallers love this show. The winner of this award will show a strong Mabel and Dipper bond in the story and strengthen it throughout each chapter._

**Favorite Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Original Character: **_This award will be given to our favorite original character that fits well with the Gravity Falls universe. This character can be both good or bad!_

******Best Single Chapter of Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _This award will be given to the best chapter of any Gravity Falls Fan Fiction. _

**Biggest Plot Twist in a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction (Gideon Rises Award): **_This award will be given to the biggest plot twist or wow moment that surprised every reader._

**Funniest Line in a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction (Grunkle Stan Award):** _This award will be given to the funniest line in the Gravity Falls Fan Fiction database._

******Best Ending for a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _This award will be given to the story with the best ending (Line, Paragraph or Chapter) that left the Gravity Falls Fan Fiction readers thinking._

**********Best Introduction for a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _This award will be given to the story with the best introduction. (Line Paragraph or Opening Chapter)_

**************Most Creative Monster in a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction (Bill Cipher Award):** _This award will be given to the best user-created creature/monster._

**Best Dipper Portrayal in a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction (Dipper Pines Award):** _There's a reason why we love Dipper Pines. Some of us can relate to him. Some like his boyish charm, or maybe his problem solving skills. This award will be given to the story that best portrays Dipper Pines as the character we've come to know and love._

**Best Mabel Portrayal in a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction (Mabel Pines Award): **___Mabel Pines is that silly, yet lovable character that has her moments in the spotlight. Her optimism is unmatched in the show and is always smiling. This award will be given to the story that best portrays Mabel Pines as the character we've come to know and love._

**Best Other Character Portrayal in a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction: **_This award will be given to the story that best portrays any major character, other than Dipper and Mabel Pines, in the Gravity Falls Universe._

**Most Original Idea for a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction (Jason Ritter Award):** _While it may not be the best story, the idea and potential for a great story is there. This award will be given to the most original and creative idea for a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction._

**Most Emotional Gravity Falls Fan Fiction (Kristen Schaal Award):** _This Fan Fiction pulls the emotion, whether that be love or hate, right out of us. This story made us angry, laugh or even cry. This award will be given to the story that causes the most emotional response from its readers._

**Scariest Moment In A Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _This award will be given to the scariest scene/moment that had us shaking in our boots or frightened for/with our characters._

**Saddest Moment In A Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:**_This award will be given to the saddest scene/moment that had us in tears or even crying because of the events that occurred in that scene. _

**Sweetest Moment In A Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:**___This award will be given to the sweetest scene/moment that had us going awww, because of something romantic or happy that happened to the characters._

**Best International Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _This award will be given to the best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction that is not in the English language. (Follows same criteria as Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction)_

**Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Most Likely To Be An Episode of The Show:** _This award will be given to the best Fan Fiction that would most likely be an episode of the show airing on Disney Channel. __  
_

**2012 Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _Following the same criteria as the Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction award, this will be dedicated to the best story of last year._

**Favorite Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Author (Ariel Hirsch Award): **_This author just puts out phenomenal Fan Fictions that we always want to check out. There's a reason why they have some many fans and this award will be given to that great author. _

**Best One and Done Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Author:** _This award will be given to the best author that has only posted one story._

**Best Up and Coming Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Author:** _This award will be given to the best new member of Fan Fiction. They must have joined the Fan Fiction site in 2013 and have 3 or less published stories._

**Best Seasoned Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Author:** _This award will be given to the best author that has 4 or more stories published._

**Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Reviewer: **_This award will be given to the person that is always critiquing, commenting and reviewing our work. Their comments are encouraging and even help us improve our writing._

* * *

Dipper put down his pen and looked at the clipboard him and Mabel had been staring at for the past few hours. "I think that looks good." Mabel said with a brace filled smile.

Dipper cocked his head at the list. "I'm not sure... is it missing something?"

* * *

**_This is where you guys come in. If you can think of any awards I might have missed, feel free to put them in the reviews. Expect a new chapter for your nominations soon!_**


	2. Nominations (Part 1)

_**A/N: I am truly honored and amazed at the reception this idea has received. I do plan on making this a yearly thing, so expect one to pop up every October. As for the nominations... let's get this started.**_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel couldn't help but stare with eyes three times the normal size at the computer monitor they were sitting in front of. "This is amazing Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed happily. "I can't believe, we already have nine favorites, fourteen followers and twenty six reviews!" Dipper chuckled. "People were so excited they already started to nominate."

Mabel turned to give her brother a high-five. They slapped their hands together as Stan walked into the room. "I heard high-fiving. That better mean money in my pocket."

"Grunkle Stan, your wallet will be over flowing by time the awards show is finished." Dipper said confidently.

"That's what I like to hear!" Stan exclaimed excitedly.

Dipper brought up a site where he could create the nomination ballots and began typing furiously on the keyboard. Mabel watched as Stan left the room as quickly as he came to go ready up the shack for the grand event.

* * *

_**Step 1 (Continued): Thank you to everyone who decided to come up with more category ideas. Since we already have a lot, I could only accept a few ideas, even though many of them were good ones. Here are the new categories that have been added... (Chapter One has been updated to reflect these changes.)**_

**Scariest Moment In A Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _This award will be given to the scariest scene/moment that had us shaking in our boots or frightened for/with our characters._

**Saddest Moment In A Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:**_This award will be given to the saddest scene/moment that had us in tears or even crying because of the events that occurred in that scene._

**Sweetest Moment In A Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:**___This award will be given to the sweetest scene/moment that had us going awww, because of something romantic or happy that happened to the characters._

**Best International Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _This award will be given to the best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction that is not in the English language. (Follows same criteria as Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction)_

**Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Most Likely To Be An Episode of The Show:** _This award will be given to the best fan fic that would most likely be an episode of the show airing on Disney Channel. __  
_

**2012 Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction:** _Following the same criteria as the Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction award, this will be dedicated to the best story of last year._

**Best Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Reviewer: **___This award will be given to the person that is always critiquing, commenting and reviewing our work. Their comments are encouraging and even help us improve our writing._

* * *

"I like these ideas." Mabel said with a smile as she tapped her foot on the ground.

Dipper looked over the list and went through it again. "I think it's perfect." He said nodding. "Now, we just need to create the ballots."

* * *

_**Step 2: Nominations! **_

_**It is the moment y'all have been waiting for! Time to nominate the best of the best for each category. The amount of participation is completely up to you guys! Feel free to nominate as many fics/authors as you want. However, THEY CANNOT BE YOUR OWN! I can't stress that enough. **_

_**There are three possible ways to nominate your favorites. **_

_**1. PM Them To Me. **_

_**2. Put it in the review section (If you don't mind it being visible)**_

_**3. There's a Nomination Ballot link on my PROFILE PAGE at the very top!**_** _I would prefer if you chose this method to nominate, since it makes it easier for me to keep track of all the nominations. _**

**Please, please, please vote for as many as you want. The more nominations, the better. This nomination process will take about three weeks and there will be an update about mid-way through. (If you already sent me some nominations, it's ok. You may send more!)**

**Also, regarding stories that aren't 10 chapters long. As long as they are actively moving forward and look to reach the 10 chapter mark by the first week of November, feel free to vote for them. **

* * *

"Looks good Dip!" Mabel said with a brace filled smile to her brother.

"I hope so." Dipper clicked the mouse, posting the nomination ballot. "Now, we wait..."

* * *

_**A/N: For all of you that read my stories, I have a new poll up on my profile page regarding my next story. I'm going to let y'all decide! So please vote there if you'd like. :)**_

**Happy nominating everybody! **


	3. Nominations (Part 2)

"Hmm..." Mabel hummed, pondering something as she stared at the computer screen.

"What is it?" Dipper asked. He was writing down the nominations that had been turned in so far.

"We should probably get these ballots ready for the final vote." She said, turning to her brother.

Dipper finished what he was writing and sat up from his slouched position. "We still have a week left, Mabel."

There was a knock at the door, and the twins could hear Grunkle Stan yell down from upstairs. "Someone other than me get the door. I'm naked." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and cringed.

They hopped up from their seats and walked over to the door, which was still being knocked on persistently. Dipper opened the door and in walked Soos. "Dudes, I ran over here as fast as I could when I heard about the awards show." He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"How do you even know? We haven't told anybody." Dipper looked over at Mabel and she shrugged.

"Mr. Pines told me. And there's advertisements all over town for tickets." Soos explained, leaning up against the wall and nearly knocking a snow globe over.

"Soos, go home. The awards show isn't for another month." Dipper said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh." Soos said with disappointment. With that, Soos left the Mystery Shack as quickly as he came.

"Back to work?" Dipper asked his sister. She nodded and they went back into the living room to continue preparing for the show.

* * *

**_Howdy again guys!_  
**

**_This is just a reminder that you guys have ONE WEEK LEFT to send me your nominations! I will not accept any nominations as soon as Sunday (November 3rd) rolls around on the East Coast (of America). On Sunday I will prepare the voting ballots for you guys and hopefully update this story then so you guys can start voting for your favorites! _**

**_Remember, there are three ways to send me your nominations. _**

**_1. PM them to me._**

**_2. Put them in the review section of this story._**

**_3. Use the link on my profile page._**

_**You can nominate as many stories/authors as you want. So if you already sent me some, feel free to send me more. Remember, this doesn't work unless you guys all participate. Just make sure the stories you nominate are not your own.**_

_**Thank you to everyone that has nominated so far!**_

_**ONWARDS AOSHIMA! **_


	4. Voting (Part 1)

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled from outside of the Mystery Shack. Currently, Dipper and Soos were getting a stage put together as Stan watched, sipping from a glass of lemonade while he watched his employees do all the manual labor.

There was a loud crash sound as Dipper, Stan and Soos all turn to see Mabel picking up a chair she had so gleefully knocked over. Mabel skipped as quick as possible over to her brother. A white piece of printer paper was flapping in her hands as it blew in the wind. "Dipper!" She called out, nearly tripping on a lose rock.

"What?" Dipper perked up. He could sense the excitement coming from Mabel as she jumped up and down.

"The nominations are all in! And the voting ballots are ready to be voted on!" Dipper could see Stan spit out his drink from behind Mabel.

"What!" He screamed, slapping his face. "We'll never have this place done on time."

"Sure we will Mr. Pines." Soos said, not making Stan feel any better about the current situation.

"Soos, do you know how much stuff is left to set up?" Soos looked dumbfounded back at Stan. "We still have the stage to finish, the podium, the..." Stan was cut off by a bright white light that was shining in all four of their faces. "What is that?"

The bright light faded away and floating there was none other than Bill Cipher. "So I heard you need some help." Bill said, looking at the unfinished stage. With a snap of his fingers, the tools began to move themselves as they started hammering, screwing and cutting away at the wooden boards. "All it'll cost you is one trophy."

"Done." Dipper said quickly. "No one bothered to nominate an International Gravity Falls Fan Fic, so you can have that trophy." Dipper said with a slight grin, now that Bill would surely be at their disposal.

"Works for me." Bill said happily. "Let's get to work."

* * *

_**A/N: Finally! The moment y'all have been waiting for... well, besides the results. **_

_****__**Step 3: Voting! The fun part, eh? **_

_****__**There is only ONE WAY TO SUBMIT YOUR VOTES! **_

_****__**You will have to go to MY PROFILE and click on the first link (the one at the top of my bio, you can't miss it! Check out the link below it too.) I will NOT accept any votes by review or PM. **__****__**Also, as a side note, it should be said that voting for all award categories is mandatory. **_

_****__**If you haven't read a fic in one of the more important categories. (Such as story of the year.) I would suggest reading them, so you can make a better informed decision. I know I still have a couple to read myself...**_

_****__**Other than that, Voting remains open until the end of the first week in December! Expect a "bump" in 2 weeks. That's all for now, I'll have more details on the results portion in the next update.**_

_****__**Good luck to all!**_

* * *

_**A/N to any eliminator reading:** _The story line portion is not effected in anyway by the users input. This is not an interactive entry since none of the interacting is completed on FF's website. Good day sirs.


End file.
